This application is related to another application entitled Nemesia Plant Named xe2x80x98Pensugxe2x80x99, having the same inventor as the present invention.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nemesia, that will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Penmysxe2x80x99. The new Nemesia was selected in Netherwent, Caldicot, South Wales on May 1, 1998 by the inventor. The parents are of hybrid origin and have not themselves been released. The first crosses were made in 1997 with plants selected by the inventor from a long term Nemesia breeding program.
The breeding program involved cross-pollination of Nemesia hybrids from which seedling selection was based on the production of a dark blue flowering Nemesia, with numerous flowers, uniform flowers, and a compact habit.
The combined characteristics of the new invention xe2x80x98Penmysxe2x80x99 are unique. xe2x80x98Penmysxe2x80x99 is distinguished from other existing Nemesias by a compact habit, uniform flowers, and abundant flowers of a dark violet-blue color. The closest comparison cultivar is xe2x80x98Woodcotexe2x80x99 (unpatented), which is grown in the United Kingdom. xe2x80x98Penmysxe2x80x99 is distinguishable from xe2x80x98Woodcotexe2x80x99 (unpatented) by its greater abundance of flowers and its larger dimensions, xe2x80x98Woodcotexe2x80x99 (unpatented) being only 15 cm. tall when in full flower.
The new cultivar was first asexually propagated by the inventor on May 1, 1998 in Netherwent, Caldicot, South Wales, using terminal cuttings. xe2x80x98Penmysxe2x80x99 has been found to be true to type after many cycles of vegetative cuttings from 1998 to the present.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the distinguishing characteristics of the new invention. xe2x80x98Penmysxe2x80x99 is free-flowering, with dark violet-blue, uniform flowers and a more compact habit than other Nemesias in this color range. In combination these traits distinguish xe2x80x98Penmysxe2x80x99 from all other existing varieties of Nemesia known to the inventor.